Aniversary
by dreamcatcher shadow
Summary: After a long, stressing time trying to figure out how to defeat Lucifer, Castiel and Dean finally have time to get away from it all through their one year anniversary. Christmas present for Muffy the Dough slayer. Rated M for mature! You've been warned!


Castiel sighed tiredly as he laid in the queen sized bed, pulling on the blankets that hid his naked form. The bright glow of the moon seeped through the dusty blinds of the small hotel room that he shared with the Winchesters and into his light blue gaze, making it difficult to sleep. He growled inwardly as he tried shifting positions to get more comfortable, but he felt a brawny arm draped over his waist that made it hard to move.

He turned his head to find a handsome sleeping face next to him. He smiled as he lifted his hand to stroke Dean's face and leaned up to kiss his forehead. Dean only scrunched up his face a little, making him look really cute in Cas's opinion. Cas snuggled closer to Dean's well built chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off older Winchester. He snuck his arm over Dean's own waist and ran his hand soothingly up and down the smooth skin of his back. Dean sniffed and slowly opened his dark green eyes to meet beautiful blue ones glistening back at him. He smiled as he propped himself on one elbow and rolled on top of Cas.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Cas whispered as Dean leaned down and kissed him passionately. It was a good thing that Sam was at the library to research about Lucifer and the demons that were in on the apocalypse. Normally his research would take a while, thankfully, since this _was_ Castiel's and Dean's one year anniversary of being together. Even so, Sam got the hint that the angel and his older brother wanted to be alone on this day, so he granted them their wish. Dean pulled back and grinned warmly at the angel beneath him.

"It's okay, I was only half asleep anyway." he said in his husky voice as he lowered his head to nip at Cas's neck. Cas sighed dreamily as he wrapped his skinnier arms around Dean's neck, enjoying the feeling with the love of his live in his arms.

Their journey so far has been difficult,…. _very_ difficult. Of course, no one, not even angels or God himself said that tracking Satan down and sending him back to the pit or even killing him was going to be _easy_. He, Dean, and Sam had been working, hunting, and researching nonstop to get as much answers as they could from creatures or other demons to get Lucifer's whereabouts or how to stop him. And having the cult missing, the only thing they had going for them to stop Lucifer was nowhere close to be found, only made things harder. It was stressing, but what made Castiel feel bad was that he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his lover through this entire calamity. He couldn't even remember the last time he and Dean had an actual romantic date without having to worry about the supernatural popping up anytime soon.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that Castiel's mind was suddenly chewing with worry. He sighed and leaned down again and touched his forehead with Cas's.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Castiel nodded, though Dean could tell that something was bothering him, he'd known him too long. He faked a smile anyway and leaned down again to capture Castiel's lips. Soon they were having a full out tongue war. Cas moaned as he melted into the kiss, his arms around Dean's neck growing tighter as the scenes of earlier today replayed in his mind.

_*Flashback starts*_

_It had been one year already._

_This day officially marked the day that Dean Winchester and Angle-of-the-lord Castiel had been together. _

_Now of course, since this was a homosexual relationship, some angels didn't dawn too well about it, some even began confronting Castiel and questioned if he was proud of himself for disgracing the word of the Bible. However, those angels were a bit ignorant, despite their holy positions, and haven't even seen the face of God. Castiel believed that most of the lines of the Bible were true, but some things, he thought, were just put in there by some judgmental human who was a homophobic, leaving others to believe in it, even angels. And besides, in the bible, it said that God loved everyone. That would include homosexuals too right? _

_Either way, whether it was true or not, there was one thing that Castiel knew, and that was he was madly in love with Dean, and nothing was going to change that. _

_Castiel was sitting down on the hotel bed with the remote in his hand, and after so many desperate attempts to learn how to use the damn human device, he finally got it to the channel he wanted it set on. _

_The screen flickered a female reporter walking around in a field where there were several trucks parked near. There were men dressed up in white suits and gloves lifting up bodies of various sizes and dumping them in the back trunks of the trucks. _

"_Authorities say that the cause of death of these thirteen unlucky victims is unknown. But the strangest thing about them was that they were found with their eyes burned out of their sockets." The female reporter said in a microphone. She then walked over to a marking on the ground that revealed the devil's mark, a pentagon, burned in the grass. "The only thing that we do know is that they looked like they were having some sort of ritual." _

_Castiel furrowed his eyebrows after he heard that. Eyes burned out of their sockets? Normally that's what would happen when an angel revealed itself to a human, but a pentagon symbol to summon it? It wasn't possible. It had to be Lucifer since he was still logically an angel._

_But for what reason? For the hell of it just because he loved to kill humans? Was it part of his apocalyptic plan? Castiel may know a lot since he was an angel, but he wished that he just had more answers. He knew that the devil's plan all lead up to the end of the world, and he had a bit of an idea on how it will all go down, but there were still bits and pieces missing that he wish he would understand why. _

_The most confusing part? The reporter didn't seem to look fathomed at all. Cas wondered. Shouldn't she be a little frightened about it? It wasn't everyday a human got to see something supernatural such as this. He then remembered what some of the other angels in heaven said, that humans would go by any means to deny the truth that something horrible was happening and try to act like everything was still normal. Cas questioned why, shouldn't they want to know if something's going to happen to them? Who knew? These mysterious creatures always made his head spun with endless questions. _

_Suddenly Castiel felt a larger hand run over his. He turned over to find the world's sexiest smirk along with the most adorable green eyes staring back at him. Castiel smiled as Dean leaned down and gave him a quick kiss._

"_Come on, turn off the T.V. It's our anniversary, and I have a surprise for you." He said suddenly jumping off the bed and grabbing Cas's hand. Castile quickly turned off the television and followed, like he had a choice in the matter anyway. _

"_Dean, something important happened-" he begun._

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. A bunch of crazy ass Satanists wanting to do some séance mojo just to see Lucy's ugly-as- sin face and to ask for some freaky ass powers. Well! I say they got what was coming to them!" he said. Castiel grumbled. _

"_I'm being serious Dean." He said. Dean spun around and looked Castiel in the eye._

"_I'm being serious too. Don't worry about it okay. Yes, maybe it did have something to do with Lucifer but that's only because he got loose. I'm sure a butt load of angels would've been at our door and Sammy would be freaking out if it was something we should really worry about, Cas. It was just some random killing that Lucy sickly enjoyed. We will get him sometime soon, but not now okay? Tonight is our night to get away from it all, and we won't have another one for a while, so let's just enjoy it." He said. Castiel hesitated for a moment but nodded. But he could see in Dean's eyes that he was worried as well. People are dying every day, not just Satanists. He knew Dean felt bad knowing that each day they don't find Lucifer, the more innocent lives are being taken, far more than any other ordinary demon or other supernatural creature. But still, they have been pushing their limits for far too long and it was time for a break, even he saw that. So the best thing he could do was go along with Dean's plan. And besides, he'd planned a surprise for this night as well, he couldn't forget that._

_Dean opened up the passenger seat for Castiel and politely ushered him to get in. Cas smiled, knowing that Dean could be that polite to him only, and hopped in. Dean did a Dukes-of-hazard move over the hood of his impala, making Castiel smile and roll his eyes. Dean swung in and started the engine, looking over at Cas._

"_I love you and all, but don't even think about trying that move on my baby. Only I can do that!" He smirked as he buckled his seatbelt and shifted it into gear. Cas smiled again and looked out the window of the world passing by, wondering about Dean's surprise._

_~Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_

"_Okay, we're almost there. I need you to close your eyes and to not use some freaky angel thing to look, okay?" he asked. Castiel was about ready to question him. These humans and their strange surprises, he thought, but he did as he was told and closed them. He felt the car stop and Dean get out of the impala. Then his door opened and Cas felt a hand wrap around his own as Dean lead him out of the car. They only walked for a while until Cas smelled the scent of roses nearby. _

"_Dean?" he asked._

"_Just wait, you'll see." Dean's eager voice told him. They walked a few more steps until Dean grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. He leaned down into Castiel's ear._

"_Okay, now you can look." Dean whispered. Cas slowly opened his eyes to find a beautiful, white gazebo, which consisted of a table full of delicious looking food along with candles, under a clear night, star-lit sky with flowers surrounding it appear right in front of him. If Castiel was a human, this scene would've taken his breath away. He turned to Dean gaping. Dean smiled._

"_I know. I'm surprised I did this too. But I figured you were the kind of guy to be into these sort of formal, fancy things since you were an angel, so….I did my best.  
he mumbled, his face turning red. Castiel felt so touched that Dean was going out of his way, out his own character, just for this one night. He truly was an amazing person. He smiled widely as he walked over and embraced Dean, kissing him forcibly to show how much he loved it. Once he pulled back, Dean smiled._

"_I'm glad you like it." He said, "But it gets better!" he said as he walked up on the gazebo and lifted up a silver platter that had a large pile of Castiel's favorite food, cheeseburgers. It seems like his vessel, Jimmy, had had such a hankering for the cooked red meat that he somehow developed a craving for them as well, since he was using this vessel for so long._

"_And dessert." Dean said as he lifted up another silver platter to reveal different sorts of pie, both his, and ESPECIALLY Dean's, favorite. He figured that he'd been hanging around the Winchester for so long that he developed the habit of wanting it all the time like Dean. Even though he was an angel and knew that he didn't have to eat at all to live, he did admit that what these human's consumed were so irresistible that he'd just eat anyway._

"_And best part…" Dean said as he pulled up a little remote and pushed down a button. Suddenly a large, de-attachable screen appeared at one end of the Gazebo. Castiel was confused at first, but then Dean pulled up a disk cases that read one of his favorite movies, "My Bloody Valentine"_

_Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, not only was he going to enjoy a date of his favorites, but he was with the person he loved most in the world as well._

"_This couldn't be greater." He said sincerely. Dean smiled._

"_Come on, food's gettin' cold." He said. Cas's smile didn't leave his face as he joined Dean._

_The cheeseburgers were, of course, amazing. As it turns out, Dean can really grill! That's one talent he had that Cas had no idea about. And for desert, it wasn't just one sort of pie, but a variety: chocolate, apple, blueberry, pumpkin, and banana cream. Castiel only had room for about three slices and let Dean be in his own personal heaven of pie, (from what Cas had notice, out of their adventures where Dean asked for pie, poor guy somehow never got to get it!)_

_After the food, Dean popped the movie disk into the disk player and played the movie. Castiel liked 'My Bloody Valentine' for various reasons. It was a thriller, so it gave him that adrenaline rush (probably a thing Jimmy was into), it had a good plot, and the very best reason was that the main character might has well been a twin of Dean! He swore that Dean could've stared in the movie himself! _

_Another good thing was the parts that made him jump. Oh sure, he may have already seen the movie (even though it still sort of got to him), but at moments like that, he found a perfect opportunity to latch onto Dean for comfort. Dean only smiled as he felt the angel shaking in his arms and held him close, watching the scary part and then telling Cas when it was over, but Dean knew that Cas only did that on purpose just so he could be close to him….not that he minded at all of course._

_After the movie was over, Dean flicked off the screen and turned to Cas, giving him feather kisses on his neck. _

"_You wanna head back to the hotel room?" he asked, giving Cas a look to tell him what he meant. Cas smirked and kissed Dean's lips, running a hand through Dean's spiky, dirty blonde hair._

"_Later, now it's my turn. I've got a surprise for you too." He said. Dean gave him a surprised look._

"_Really?" he asked. Cas nodded._

"_Well yeah! It's our anniversary! Of course I'm going to do something for you! I swear you forget that you're talking to an angel sometimes, you know, pure, generous, THOUGHTFUL creatures!" Castiel almost laughed. Dean chuckled._

"_Right, right. What was I thinking?" he smirked. "So what is it?" _

"_You're going to have to drive to it, don't worry, you'll love it." Cas swore. After talking with Sam and getting some of his help, and seeing part of Dean's personal heaven, he was pretty sure Dean would love it, at least, he strongly hoped. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow._

"_Okay, just tell me where it is." He said as he got up from the table. Cas nodded and followed after._

"_Uh, doesn't that need to be cleaned up?" he asked looking back at the table._

"_Don't worry, I'll get it later, remember?" he said giving Cas a look. Cas smirked._

"_Right." He said as he jumped into the passenger's seat as Dean did another Dukes-of-Hazard roll on his car and into the driver's side. Castiel shook his head again._

"_Why do you do that?" he asked. Dean laughed._

"_It's fun! And Dukes of Hazard is one of the best damn movies made!" he stated. Cas only smiled as Dean started the engine. _

"_Okay Cassie, you need to give me directions here, 'cause I have no idea where you're taking me." Dean said. Cas growled at the nickname, preferring formal Castiel or, even though it took a while to get used to, Cas. But Cassie, he strongly loathed, but Dean liked how cute his grumpy face was when he called him that and continued to every once in a while._

_Castiel pointed down the road._

"_Just keep going that way and I'll tell you when to turn." He said. Dean looked at him._

"_Can't you do that freaky angel thing and teleport us there instead?" he asked. Cas gave him a look. Dean sighed._

"_Alrighty then." he said as he shifted the gear and pulled away from the gazebo. _

_~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~ _

_After a few minutes of driving, Castiel led Dean to a small lake surrounded by a few trees. Dean had to admit, the stars and moon reflecting off the water painted a beautiful picture (he would NEVER say that aloud), but he was a bit confused._

"_This it?" he said as he walked out of his car. Cas got out as well and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Just wait." He said as he pulled him back onto the Impala's hood and sat down next to him. He lifted his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Dean was about ready to ask what was going to happen, but then he heard a whistle in the air coming from over the lake, he looked over to see a small explosion in the sky and streaming lights of blue and red falling down and disappearing bit by bit. He suddenly smiled._

"_Aw man! You didn't!" he said as he saw another firework go off. Cas looked at him and smiled. As he recalled, one of Dean's favorite memories was watching fireworks with Sammy, so Cas talked to Sam about it and they set it up. _

"_You like it?" he asked. Dean smiled and kissed Cas passionately._

"_I love it! Thank you Cas." He said as he draped one arm over Cas's shoulders and watched along with him._

_For the next twenty minutes they saw the explosions of breathtaking lights of various colors erupt into the air. Different kinds that formed unique patterns and fizzled out, twisting in all sorts of directions and changing colors, Castiel may have been everywhere and seen a lot of beautiful places, but after seeing this, knowing Dean was beside him loving this as well, he considered this to be the most beautiful, amazing moment he's ever been through. Heaven also may have been amazing, but Cas figured that tonight it would be in second place compared to this._

_Dean felt touched after seeing a few fireworks that went off that read Cas loves Dean, Cas and Dean forever, and Happy one year anniversary Dean. After the display was over, Dean practically tackled Cas and began French kissing him, running his callused hands over Cas's torso and through his jet black, spiky hair. Cas smiled into the kiss but gently shoved Dean away, knowing that if they were going to make love, it couldn't be outside on a car._

"_Okay, NOW we can go back to the hotel." He said. Dean smirked and nodded. He picked Cas up bridal style and put him into the passenger side before he himself got back into the driver's side._

_~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_

_Once back at the hotel, Dean pushed Cas on the bed and jumped right on top of him. Cas grew used to Dean's rough nature when it came to sleeping with each other. When someone looked at Dean, it was a great guess that he liked it rough in bed, and they were right. Cas and Dean had many sessions when they made love that Dean always had to be a bit wild. Of course, when it was there first time, Dean was as gentle as he could be, fearing of hurting the angel. He was also a bit worried that it would've been the wrong thing to do having sex with one of god's pure creatures. But Cas reassured him that it was going to be okay, and so Dean went with it._

_Cas really hadn't been with anybody else besides Dean. It was hard enough to understand the meaning of love to begin with whenever he was with the Winchester, but to actually make love? The only love Cas had ever known was the love he had for his creator and his brothers and sisters, so when he first felt this strange new feeling when he met Dean, he thought that it was some sort of sickness, but he actually enjoyed this type for an unknown reason, and wanted to feel this way. And when he found out that Dean felt the same, it HAD to be a miracle. Dean was obviously the ladies man type, and definantly NOT the relationship or commitment type, but like always, the male human surprised Cas and said that he wanted to be with only him for the rest of his life. And the rest is history. Cas slowly began to understand these feelings over time and loved it even more. It was like… he now knew how to be human._

_Even though Dean loved to be rough, there were times when it was more than just 'sex' or 'horny fucking'. It was pure, romantic, love-making. Cas loved it whenever Dean was like that because he felt like Dean was pouring out all his soul and the love he had for him towards Castiel. And what made it better? He was the first, and probably the only, one to see Dean like that. _

_Right now, Dean was doing his usual, being a little rough and horny. Since Cas was an angel, he had never really felt lust before, and since he was pure, probably figured that he'd never will. But that didn't stop the fact that he enjoyed whenever Dean did get rough that it was going to be directed towards him and only him for the rest of the human's days. He figured that once Dean has used up all the time he had being mortal, they will be together for all eternity in a heaven of their own._

_After French kissing him, Dean lowered his head further down and began biting and licking at the angel's neck, careful not to hurt him or to leave marks. Castiel moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around the human. Dean began to pull on the long, tan jacket that Cas always wore and tore it off him, leaving it forgotten on the floor. He then took off his own black shirt and undid his jeans, throwing them on the floor as well. He began taking off Castiel's suit, and sooner or later it joined the pile of forgotten clothes as well. The two were now down to their boxers, though not for long. _

_Dean roughly kissed Castiel's exposed chest, making the angel squirm beneath him. He smiled at the erotic shivering and leaned up to kiss his lips again, their tongues battling for dominance, but as always, Dean won. Castiel moaned into the kiss and rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back. Dean massaged Castiel's flexible muscles, feeling them tighten and loosen under his touch. After practically sucking each other's faces off, sweat began pouring off their bodies. Dean pulled himself away from Cas's lips, smirking after hearing a small growl of disapproval, and began kissing him from his neck all the way down to his stomach, after that, he swiftly took off his boxers along with Castiel's and threw them behind him, now the two of them were stark naked._

"_Dean!" Castiel breathed. Dean looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly. He reached his hand over to the dresser beside him and pulled out a small tube of lube that he brought. He popped open the cap and poured a large amount of it in his hand, then rubbed it on himself below, making sure that once he entered Cas, it wouldn't hurt as much. Once he was good and ready, he pulled Cas up in his arms and buried his face into Cas's shoulder._

"_Are you ready?" he asked once he positioned himself between the angel's legs. Cas nodded, bracing for it. Dean slid in very slowly, wanting it to be slow and romantic instead of the usual hard and rough since this was a special night. Castiel hissed. Whenever they made love, it always seem to hurt at first, since Cas didn't ever do this before since last year out of the centuries he had been alive, so he was WAY out of practice, but he'd just be patient and waited for it to be comfortable and for the indescribable feeling to take the pain's place like it always did._

"_Sorry." Dean mumbled. Castiel kissed his head to tell him that he was going to be alright. Dean carefully pulled back out, and then thrusted back in slowly again. It still hurt a little bit, but after a few minutes of slowly pulling out and entering back in, the pain went away and it was soon replaced by pleasure. _

"_Harder…" Castiel gasped. Dean smiled, getting a bit harder, but not too hard. He wanted this to be romantic. _

_Soon, they were both moaning in pleasure, Dean began kissing Castiel's neck and shoulder and whispering 'I love you' in Castiel's ear. Cas whispered it back and moaned at each thrust Dean was making, wrapping his legs tighter around him. Dean felt Cas clench quiet erotically around him and he let out a louder moan, enjoying the tightness and warmth he felt. Dean then hit a part that Castiel didn't know human males had, his prostate. He let out a louder cry._

"_There!" he moaned. Dean smiled and hit that spot a little bit harder, causing Cas to cry out again. _

"_Dean!" he cried out, pretty loud. Dean laughed softly._

"_Shhh, Cas, do you want everyone to hear you?" he whispered in his ear. Castiel shivered at the hot breath he felt. _

"_I-I'm close!..." Cas said._

"_Me too!.." Dean told him after another thrust. He turned to Castiel and looked him lovingly in the eyes. Cas loved it whenever Dean looked at him that way, all he could see was love. Dean pulled Cas in and kissed him forcibly. They pulled back and let out one final moan of pleasure before Dean came into Cas, Cas coming onto Dean's and his stomachs._

_Dean collapse on top of Cas. They were both out of breath and their hearts pounded into one. After calming down a bit, Dean smiled at Cas, kissing him passionately one last time. Cas saw the tiredness in Dean's eyes. He smiled._

"_Happy Anniversary." He whispered. Dean smiled back._

"_You too." He took the covers and hid his and Castiel's naked forms and quickly drifted off to sleep._

_*Flashback over*_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cas said. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that he was lying. He sighed.

"If anything's bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" he asked. Cas suddenly felt guilty after seeing such a somber expression. What was he doing? It was their anniversary and he was worrying, therefore making Dean feel bad. He shouldn't be worrying now! Cas gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, just a lot of things on my mind. But I swear I'm okay. I had a wonderful night." He answered truthfully. Dean smiled warmly.

"Me too." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And don't worry, everything is going to be okay, I promise." He said. Cas looked at him, did Dean just read his mind? His lover laid back down on the other side of the bed.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, I love you." He said giving Cas a quick kiss before he drifted back off to sleep. Cas grinned, feeling touched that Dean knew him so well, always knowing when he was upset or worrying, and knowing just the right words to make him feel better.

The moment that he met Dean, to him, he was only his assignment from his father, to help out of Hell and to keep an eye on him and his brother. But now, as Cas looks back on it, Dean was so much more to him than that. Just like he was more than just one angel to Dean.

They've been through so much, especially Dean. After seeing the Winchester's face once he got out of hell was heart shattering. Castiel had never been to hell of course, the very idea going there made his skin crawl, so he could only imagine how horrible it must've been. Being tormented, wounded, beaten, burned,… everything that those messed up son of a bitches could think of that was painful, being ripped apart from your close family and friends forever, losing every part of your mind and soul bit by bit, it was like you forget who you once were. Feeling a wound that would always hurt and would never heal. Dean even cried in front of him before after explaining it, and Cas figured that he was the type that never cried at anything. Castiel wanted nothing more than to just hold Dean close until all that hurt went away.

Now, Dean had been through all of that, and he was still saying that everything was going to be okay? Cas wondered how he could still say things like that, and smile and laugh like he used too. Just how can he handle things like that?

Cas sighed as he turned over to face Dean. He smiled at the sleeping face like earlier. Whatever that was going to happen, apocalypse and all, one thing that Castiel knew: As long as he was with Dean, they canface _anything_.


End file.
